A mitad del invierno
by claudia kapranos
Summary: Yukimura ha encontrado en Fubuki apoyo y dulzura. Y por ello es que inocentemente empieza a enamorarse de él. Y Fubuki, tal parece no ser indiferente ante las muestras de amor de su kohai.
1. Nieve

**I**

**Nieve**

"Le ha sorprendido mi forma de jugar, realmente le ha sorprendido".

"Es tan bueno conmigo, pareciera que me entiende, que sabe como me siento; es como si de pronto, él hubiese llegado justamente para mí, para que me guiase y ayudase cuando lo necesitara".

"Ahora que todos me han dado la espalda".

-¡Fubuki sempai! ¡Verás como la siguiente entra directo en el centro de la red!

"Te lo demostraré".

-¡Eso espero! ¡Hemos logrado mucho, ahora inténtalo con más fuerza!

Yukimura había pasado los últimos días practicando con su nuevo entrenador.

Fubuki había visto en él una gran capacidad, y el enseñarle por su cuenta realmente le daba mucha alegría.

Ahora continuaban practicando la técnica personal de Atsuya.

-¿Qué tal va? -Preguntó Yukimura al final del día, con su balón de soccer entre las manos.

-Muy bien, podría decir que el tiro ya casi es perfecto. -Le respondió Fubuki, quien caminaba a su izquierda, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Empezó a caer una leve nevada, mientras caminaban rumbo al sur de la cancha.

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Yukimura deteniéndose de pronto. -La escuela está del otro lado.

-Oh, es que regresaré a mi pequeño cuartel. -Le respondió Fubuki bobamente.

Yukimura pareció no comprender.

-¿Puedo ir? -Preguntó.

-¿Ya no tienes más cosas que hacer? -Preguntó Fubuki, sacando las manos de los bolsillos, y cruzándose de brazos.

Yukimura pareció recordar un par, pero realmente deseaba acompañar a su sempai.

-No-no creo. -Dijo finalmente evadiendo la vista. -Además no creo que sea importante, tal vez una o dos, no puedo saberlo bien.

Fubuki sonrió y frunció el ceño.

-Está bien, puedes acompañarme. -Dijo, aunque sabía que su kohai mentía y tenía labores que atender.

Yukimura regresó la vista a Fubuki y sonrió entusiasmado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Entonces vamos ya!

Fubuki rió y dejó que Yukimura se adelantara.

Caminaron hasta salir del terreno de la escuela. Rumbo al bosque.

Yukimura corría ahora con el balón.

-¡La mirada al frente, recuerda esquivar los árboles y no te agites demasiado! -Indicó Fubuki, quien caminaba detrás.

Durante quince minutos estuvo indicándole otro inesperado entrenamiento. De pronto, Yukimura bajó el balón y a Fubuki se le ocurrió la idea de aquella improvisada práctica.

Por supuesto que su kohai aceptó encantado.

-¡No pierdas el ritmo, zig zagea cuando llegues a ese árbol y continúa así! -Gritó nuevamente Fubuki.

-¡Claro! -Respondió Yukimura.

"Verás que no te defraudaré, después de todo, tú confiaste en mí, y ahora me ayudas como nadie antes lo ha hecho".

Cuando Yukimura se detuvo sorpresivamente, se encontraba a escasos metros de una cabañita.

-Oh mira, hemos llegado. -Habló alegre Fubuki, apareciendo repentinamente con paso tranquilo, detrás de Yukimura.

Yukimura apoyó el pie izquierdo sobre el balón y volteó a ver a su sempai.

Una casita modesta, de un solo piso, y de escasos metros de ancho. Más parecía un sitio para guardar herramientas que una casita de estar.

Fubuki alcanzó a Yukimura y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa, hará más frío dentro de poco. -Habló Fubuki tranquilo y se metió a la casa.

Yukimura rozó el balón con el pie y al elevarse, lo tomó entre sus manos. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

Abrió los ojos maravillado.

Aquella casita era realmente hermosa: Una modesta cocina integral hasta el fondo, una barra para comer que a la vez dividía una modesta salita; dos sillones pequeños, y una pequeña y cómoda cama individual; pegada horizontalmente a la pared.

A pesar de que todo eso se encontraba en una sola planta, realmente era acogedora.

Yukimura se estremeció y sonrió, un bonito calor lo traspasó.

-Vamos, siéntate, prepararé chocolate caliente. -Habló Fubuki empezando a sacar las cosas.

Yukimura asintió y se sentó en el borde de la camita, a escasos metros de la puerta.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar. -Empezó a decir el muchacho. -¿Aquí es donde vives? -Preguntó curioso.

Fubuki rió levemente.

-No, simplemente que me ha gustado el lugar. Hace poco lo tomé prestado y hasta ahora nadie me ha venido a reclamar, yo puse todo, prácticamente este sitio estaba vacío.

Yukimura miró maravillado a Fubuki.

-¿Y pasas mucho tiempo aquí? -Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez subió los pies a la cama, se recostó con la cabeza dando hacia la puerta y suspiró.

-A veces. -Dijo Fubuki, mientras vaciaba el chocolate en una taza. -Suelo hacerlo cuando tengo ganas de estar solo.

-¿Eres casado? -Preguntó nuevamente el muchacho.

Fubuki rió y dejó la tetera hirviente sobre la barra, para no quemarse.

-No, hasta ahora no he tenido suerte. -Respondió divertido, y continuó llenando la otra taza.

Yukimura sonrió y abrazó su balón.

-¿Qué hay de una novia? -Preguntó. Se estremeció y encogió.

Empezaba a tener frío.

-Tampoco una novia. -Fubuki rodeó la barra con ambas tazas en las manos. -Al parecer tampoco he tenido suerte, siquiera para eso.

Yukimura se incorporó, estiró las piernas recargándose en la pared, y ambos pies colgaron de la cama. Fubuki se sentó a su izquierda, doblando la pierna derecha, debajo de la otra.

-De cierto modo, me da gusto, ya que así estás aquí y ayudas al equipo. -Habló Yukimura mirando a Fubuki a los ojos.

Aunque, en realidad lo decía más por él, que por el resto de sus compañeros.

Tomó la taza que Fubuki le daba y sopló el contenido.

Fubuki lo miró un poco extrañado.

Y Yukimura se percató.

Antes de darle un sorbo al chocolate, alzó la vista y pudo apreciar a Fubuki.

-Dije algo que no debía. ¿Verdad? -Se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

-No, para nada. -Respondió Fubuki. -Simplemente me sorprendió un poco.

Yukimura bajó el rostro.

-Si tú tuvieses a alguien, siento que dejarás de hacerme caso, de-de hacerle caso a todos. No es que no quiera que tengas a alguien, eso es egoísta, pero si ella te pide que dejes el soccer y que tengan un hogar, entonces-

Fubuki tomó a Yukimura de la barbilla y lo levantó dulcemente.

-Eso no sucederá. -Le dijo tranquilamente. -Para empezar, tendría que estar con alguien que me entendiera y entendiera mi amor por el soccer.

Yukimura contuvo la respiración.

-Y segundo, yo jamás te abandonaría.

Habló tan dulcemente, tan seguro de lo que decía, que Yukimura sintió algo atravesar su corazón.

Y de pronto se lanzó abrazando a Fubuki fuertemente.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. -Le dijo. -Que no me abandonarás.

Fubuki lo rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre.

-¿Aún no sientes? -Preguntó bobamente.

Yukimura pareció despabilarse, y apenado por aquella acción se apartó de Fubuki.

Y pudo notar que su uniforme estaba humeando. Había vaciado casi la mitad del chocolate sobre sí.

-Oh, es que he sido tan torpe. -Habló apenado.

Fubuki comenzó a reír y dejó su taza todavía llena, en el suelo.

-Espera aquí, traeré algo para que puedas cambiarte.

Yukimura dio un sorbo lento al chocolate que aún le quedaba, sin apartar la vista de Fubuki.

-Quítate el suéter, te daré otro y mañana a la hora de la práctica te lo devolveré.

Yukimura continuaba mirando a Fubuki.

-¿Me escuchaste? -Habló Fubuki frunciendo el ceño con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

Yukimura se exaltó y el contenido de la taza dio un vuelco.

-Sí-Sí, mi suéter. -Repitió aturdido. Fubuki tomó su taza y esperó a que Yukimura se quitase la ropa.

Tomó el suéter y le dio uno a su medida.

-¿Eh? Pero qué tenemos aquí. -Habló Yukimura encantado con el suéter que se estaba poniendo.

-Era mío.

Y alzó la vista al instante.

-Fubuki.

Éste sonrió.

-Sabes que solía jugar en el equipo de Hakuren como capitán. Éste era mi suéter.

Yukimura se quedó sin palabras.

-Sé que lo cuidarás, además es lo único que tengo que podría quedarte. -Bromeó Fubuki.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. -Yukimura se puso de pie y tomó su balón.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias por todo. -Habló Yukimura muy agradecido. -Prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo mañana también.

E hizo una reverencia.

-Lo sé, confío en ti. -Fubuki le acarició dulcemente el cabello.

Yukimura volvió a estremecerse, y ese bonito sentimiento volvió a traspasar su corazón.

-Me voy, que pases buena tarde. -Y se dirigió feliz a la puerta.

-Tú también, que llegues bien a tu hogar. -Añadió Fubuki finalmente.

Yukimura se retiró cerrando lentamente la puerta, se alejó unos cuantos metros y miró su balón.

Exhaló con una mirada y entonación extraña, tan dulcemente, estaba conteniendo algo.

Entonces dejó caer el balón y se abrazó fuertemente.

"Entonces es tuyo. -Pensó.

Lo olió dulcemente y después abrió los ojos. La nevada aumentaba y simplemente estaba de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando perdidamente hacia el bosque gris. Aún se abrazaba, y el balón estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

"Tuyo. -Repitió.

Y pateó el balón empezando a correr.


	2. Nuestro hogar

**2**

**Nuestro Hogar**

"¿Por qué no has llegado?"

Yukimura sostenía su balón en el medio de la cancha. Estaba nevando levemente, así había sido desde hacía un par de horas. Había estado entrenando solo durante ellas, esperando a que Fubuki apareciera.

Pero no había señales de él.

"Fubuki. ¿Por qué no apareces?"

Pensó tristemente.

Deseaba verlo pronto.

Su único alivio, era el suéter que aún traía puesto.

Los chicos lo habían estado molestando, les parecía un poco anticuado. Pero Yukimura se defendía y defendía celosamente su prenda.

El saber que le pertenecía a Fubuki era lo que tanta fuerza le daba.

De pronto, sin que se percatara, Fubuki apareció.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero aún no se secaba por completo.

Escuchó.

-¡Fubuki! -Yukimura corrió a su encuentro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

-Veo que has estado practicando, fui muy desconsiderado y quisiera disculparme.

-No, no importa. -Empezó a decir Yukimura muy alegre. -Al menos ya estás aquí y podremos practicar el tiro.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo al centro de la cancha.

Fubuki rió sorprendido.

-Hoy estás muy entusiasmado por lo que veo. -Dijo con el suéter de Yukimura, aún en la mano.

-Bastante, sé que hoy conseguiré dominarla a la perfección. -Respondió Yukimura entusiasmado.

Estaba en lo cierto, una vez que se cambió de ropa y continuó practicando; se dedicó completamente a perfeccionar la técnica de Atsuya.

Fubuki lo alentaba y observaba comentándole sus fallas e inspirándolo a que continuara. Yukimura asentía, completamente concentrado en la técnica.

Y una vez que logró dominarla a la perfección, ambos se pusieron como locos.

-¡Fubuki sempai! ¡Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguido! -Gritaba Yukimura muerto de alegría.

Fubuki corrió a abrazar a su pequeño kohai y lo alzó en vilo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca dudé de que pudieras dominar la Eterna Ventisca!

Y aquel sentimiento volvió a invadir el corazón de Yukimura.

Una vez que Fubuki lo soltó y le habló de una técnica propia, fue que se despidió.

-La práctica ha terminado por hoy. -Le dijo sonriente. -Será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Pero Fubuki sempai, apenas si pasamos el día juntos. -Apeló Yukimura.

-Es verdad, pero tampoco quiero que te desgastes. -Y acarició levemente el cabello de su kohai.

Yukimura agarró a Fubuki de la mano y echó a correr.

-¡Vamos Fubuki sempai! ¡Una carrera! -Le gritó riéndose, con su balón de soccer bajo el brazo.

Fubuki rió también, siendo jalado por su kohai.

-¡Está bien! ¡Una pequeña carrera!

Yukimura corrió sin soltar a Fubuki, hasta que trastabilló y cayó sobre la nieve, que desde que comenzara a caer; ya se juntaba en montículos grandes al lado de la cancha.

Fubuki cayó sobre Yukimura.

Fubuki y él se sostuvieron la vista. Permanecieron en completo silencio.

Yukimura estaba quieto, su respiración era tranquila y apenas si su corazón emitía alguna clase de latido. Simplemente veía a los ojos a Fubuki, quién estaba con las rodillas y muñecas, apoyado sobre la nieve.

Yukimura alzó el brazo derecho y tocó el rostro de Fubuki lentamente.

-Tu cabello, no dejes que te cubra la cara. -Dijo suavemente, como sino sintiera nada. Simplemente hablaba y acariciaba la frente y pómulos de Fubuki, apartando su fleco.

Fubuki permaneció sobre Yukimura, quieto, sin alguna clase de sentimiento tampoco.

Yukimura continuaba acariciándolo, hasta que decidió detenerse.

Y Fubuki simplemente apoyó las manos en la nieve, y se hizo hacia atrás poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano a Yukimura. Éste la tomó y tomó después su balón.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa? -Preguntó Fubuki.

-Sí, sí quiero. -Habló Yukimura agarrando a Fubuki de la mano.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a ese lugar.

Sucedía que durante los días siguientes, Yukimura continuaba yendo, aún sin Fubuki; quién le dijo que podía ir con toda libertad cuando así lo deseara.

Cuando Yukimura se sentía agobiado, simplemente iba y esperaba a Fubuki ahí adentro. Sentado sobre la cama, y le hablaba después a su sempai sobre como se sentía.

Fubuki lo escuchaba y lo aconsejaba dulcemente.

Fue cuando Yukimura deseó saber más de él, y Fubuki le contó todo cuanto su kohai deseaba.

Algunas veces le preparaba de comer, y otras bastaba con que lo escuchara.

Yukimura acudía en ocasiones, simplemente porque deseaba encontrarse con Fubuki. Conversaban, y a veces Fubuki le explicaba alguna lección de la escuela que Yukimura no entendía.

Era tan bonito, incluso salían al almacén a comprar comida para su nuevo refugio.

Y se confiaban tantas cosas.

Era como si se complementaran el uno al otro.

El sentimiento de Yukimura hacia Fubuki aumentó en aquel par de semanas que habían pasado juntos en la modesta casita.

Todavía practicaban arduamente para perfeccionar la técnica propia de Yukimura, y a veces pasaban todo el día con ello.

Al finalizar, siempre tenían un lugar a donde correr cuando la nevada aumentaba.

-¡Corre Fubuki sempai! ¡O la nieve te ganará! -Gritaba Yukimura bromeando, mientras corría con su balón.

-¡Te estoy dejando ganar! ¡Es para ver que tanto quieres a tu sempai! -Respondió Fubuki en broma.

Yukimura entró y cerró la puerta una vez que Fubuki hizo lo mismo.

-Un buen chocolate caliente es lo que ahora necesito. -Dijo Fubuki dirigiéndose a la estufa.

Yukimura se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama.

"-Es para ver que tanto quieres ver a tu sempai"... -Recordó Yukimura.

Sabía que era una broma, pero...

Fubuki regresó con ambas tazas y se sentó en medio de la cama.

Yukimura se deslizó, y recostó la cabeza en el muslo derecho de Fubuki.

-Te agradará saber que mañana el clima será más favorable para nuestra técnica. -Habló Fubuki contento.

-Sempai. -Dijo Yukimura.

-Dime.

-¿Te gusta estar conmigo? -Preguntó Yukimura.

Fubuki frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? -Cuestionó dándole un sorbo a su chocolate.

-Es que, todos los días estoy contigo. Siempre pido acompañarte aunque no lo propones, tal vez te estoy agobiando.

Fubuki miró a Yukimura y sonrió.

-Te he dicho que podías venir cuando quisieras.

-Sí, pero-

-Y en cuanto a mí, claro que me gusta estar contigo. Me siento bien, me da gusto que yo sea una grata compañía para ti.

Yukimura alzó el rostro y sonrió.

-Anda, toma tu chocolate o se enfriará. -Dijo Fubuki alegremente.

Y Yukimura obedeció.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó su taza.

-Eres un buen muchacho. -Le dijo Fubuki dulcemente. -Y me alegra mucho estar contigo.

Eso era todo lo que Yukimura necesitaba saber.

Fubuki de verdad lo quería.

Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba.


	3. Fubuki Sempai

**3**

**Fubuki Sempai**

Aquel día no había entrenamiento.

Había nevado bastante y la cancha estaba inutilizable.

Fubuki tampoco había ido a la escuela aquel día.

Era como si todo ello se juntase, y agobiara al pobre de Yukimura a propósito.

Antes del final del día, echó a correr rumbo a la casa.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

"-¿Acaso no está? -Pensó acongojado. -Oh, Fubuki sempai, ¿Dónde estás?

Decidió entrar.

Y se encontró con una sorpresa.

Fubuki dormía tranquilamente con la cabeza dando hacia la puerta. Una leve frazada lo cubría, de cualquier modo parecía dormir la siesta, pues estaba vestido y lo único que le hacía falta eran los zapatos.

Yukimura se enterneció.

Ahora lo comprendía todo.

Fubuki estaba descansando, porque sabía que en tal día resultaría imposible entrenar.

Yukimura cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quitó los zapatos, y cuidadosamente se recostó al lado de Fubuki.

Se cubrió con la frazada, y miró su espalda.

-Te quiero. -Susurró acercándose y besó su mejilla izquierda.

Luego se dio la vuelta, y se quedó dormido.

A las pocas horas despertó Fubuki, y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con su pequeño Yukimura durmiendo de cara a la pared.

Fubuki sonrió.

Lo tapó dulcemente, y besó su sien derecha.

-Descansa, yo te estaré cuidando. -Susurró.

Se puso de pie y se colocó los zapatos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Yukimura abrió los ojos.

Un calor y un delicioso olor fue lo primero que logró reconocer.

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Fubuki.

-Bien, despertaste justo a tiempo para comer. -Fubuki estaba terminando de cocinar, cuando Yukimura se puso de pie y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó curioso.

-Casi las dos de la tarde. -Respondió Fubuki. -¿Te saliste antes, eh? -Preguntó pícaramente.

Yukimura se apenó.

-Era todo tan aburrido. -Comenzó a decir. -Todo mundo estaba fastidiando con que no vendrías, no querrían entrenar con este clima y al final jamás te vi por la escuela.

Bajó la vista.

-Así no me dan ganas de hacer algo.

-Mi capitán siempre decía que era malo depender de los demás. -Añadió Fubuki mientras servía los alimentos en cada plato.

-Lo sé, pero, sempai, eres prácticamente el único a quien yo le importo.

Fubuki sonrió.

Tomó a Yukimura de la mano y lo sentó a su lado.

-Y eso no cambiará por una nevada, simplemente tuve frío y no quise salir. -Habló divertido.

Yukimura sonrió.

-Anda, come, te hará sentir mejor.

Yukimura asintió y se dispuso a probar la comida de Fubuki.

Al día siguiente el clima había mejorado.

Pudieron practicar a gusto, e incluso jugaron pasándose y quitándose el balón entre sí.

A medio día que el sol comenzaba a asomar levemente, fue cuando descansaron.

Fubuki se dejó caer en la nieve y Yukimura a su diestra.

-Estoy muerto. -Habló Fubuki riendo. -Ese desayuno si que te dio energías.

Yukimura empezó a reír.

-Ayer no entrenamos y hoy tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

De pronto, Fubuki empezó a menear los brazos y piernas a los lados.

Yukimura volteó curioso.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía un ángel de nieve, ni siquiera cuando los extraterrestres habían dejado en paz Hakuren y yo estaba bien de nuevo.

Yukimura rió y se sintió muy feliz de ver a Fubuki siendo tan inocente.

-Anda, a que no puedes ganarme y hacer uno mejor. -Habló Fubuki sin dejar de menearse.

Yukimura sonrió y aceptó aquel desafío.

-Verás que haré uno mucho mejor, será una nueva técnica especial. -Dijo Yukimura riéndose.

-Entonces espera mi contraataque. -Respondió Fubuki.

Y cuando ambos terminaron, Yukimura se puso de pie y contempló su creación.

-Qué va, salió terrible. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño. -Levántate sempai, quiero ver el tuyo.

Fubuki negó sonriendo.

-No, me ha gustado estar aquí recostado.

Yukimura sonrió y se acercó para tomar sus manos.

-Te levantaré aunque me tome toda la tarde. -Dijo mientras tomaba los brazos que el mismo Fubuki había alzado.

-Bien, me ha dado gusto ver que la paciencia no la hayas perdido. -Dijo Fubuki.

Yukimura empezó a jalar a Fubuki con fuerza, pero no lograba levantarlo mucho.

-¡Anda sempai! ¡No hagas trampa! -Decía cansado sin dejar de jalar.

Fubuki reía, estaba haciéndose el difícil apropósito.

-Olvídalo, mejor ríndete. -Dijo alegremente.

-¡Eso no! ¡No me rendiré, haré que te levantes! -Dijo Yukimura aceptando el reto.

Fubuki frunció el ceño sonriendo y jaló a Yukimura.

Éste cayó sobre Fubuki.

-Anda, recuéstate otro rato, te hará bien sentirte fresco. -Habló Fubuki tranquilamente.

Yukimura sin embargo, miraba a Fubuki.

Estaba sobre él, y de pronto, Fubuki lo miró a los ojos.

Y volvieron a dejar de sentir emociones.

Simplemente se miraban y desdeñaban el uno al otro.

La respiración de ambos se empezó a calmar, a detener.

Yukimura adelantó un poco el rostro, y besó los labios de Fubuki.

Éste abrió los ojos al instante, completamente sorprendido.

Yukimura se apartó a los pocos instantes, y se percató de lo que había hecho.

Asustado y arrepentido, se puso de pie velozmente y echó a correr.

-¡Yukimura, espera! -Gritó Fubuki incorporándose rápidamente.

Lo miró alejarse velozmente.

No lo siguió.

Lo mejor para él, es que estuviera solo, por ahora.

Yukimura lloraba y apretaba los dientes, estaba profundamente avergonzado.

Se había dejado llevar.

Y ahora tenía miedo de perder a Fubuki.


	4. Nevada

**4**

**Nevada**

Yukimura lloraba con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Se encontraba sentado con las piernas sobre el medio de la cama, en aquella casita.

"Fubuki sempai". -Pensaba tristemente. -"Si yo te perdiera, he sido tan tonto, tan idiota, seguro ahora me odias"...

"Me odias y te alejarás de mi lado".

Y lloró con más pena.

A los pocos instantes, la puerta se abrió y cerró sutilmente.

Fubuki se sentó suavemente a su izquierda, y subió los pies a la cama.

Abrazó a Yukimura, y éste se echó a llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Perdóname Fubuki, perdóname. -Decía herido. -¡Soy un tonto!

-Shhhhh, no digas esas cosas. -Susurró Fubuki dulcemente, abrazando a Yukimura. -No tengo porqué perdonarte.

Yukimura continuaba llorando, esta vez, parecía intentar calmarse. Entreabrió los ojos, y las lágrimas cayeron penosamente por su rostro enrojecido.

-Después de todo. -Continuó Fubuki. -Eso sucedió porque ambos lo quisimos así.

Yukimura abrió completamente los ojos, sollozó y se apartó de Fubuki.

Éste lo tomó del rostro y limpió dulcemente sus lágrimas, con una bonita sonrisa; le apartaba el cabello del rostro y besó su frente con profundo amor.

Yukimura suspiró entrecortadamente y acercó el rostro hacia delante, cerrando los ojos, encontró los labios de Fubuki, y los pegó a los suyos, apenado.

Fubuki lo besó.

Dulce y lentamente, dio un beso pequeño a los labios de Yukimura.

Éste le correspondió.

Se dejó llevar, y dejó que Fubuki condujera un dulce y cálido beso más complicado.

Yukimura lo tomó del rostro, e inclinó el cuerpo sin dejar de besar a Fubuki. Éste lo tomó de la cadera y frotó su nariz, con la nariz de Yukimura.

-Te quiero, Fubuki, te quiero. -Susurró Yukimura, una vez que sintió a Fubuki besar su mejilla izquierda.

-Yo también te quiero Yukimura. -Susurró Fubuki a su oído. Con tanta ternura, que el mismo Yukimura se estremeció.

Abrazó a Fubuki y se acurrucó enamorado.

Fubuki lo abrazaba dulcemente, como si intentase protegerlo; le brindaba una sensación cálida de protección, y Yukimura lo sentía.

Finalmente, Fubuki recorrió las manos, acariciando a Yukimura, y tomó los extremos de su uniforme.

Suavemente le bajó el short, deslizando dulcemente sus manos por los muslos y glúteos de Yukimura, quién se aferraba a Fubuki, y cerraba los ojos apenado.

Yukimura se apartó, y tomó a Fubuki del rostro, besando nuevamente sus labios. Fubuki le correspondió, y acarició el cuerpo casi semi desnudo de Yukimura.

No con perversión o deseo, sino con cautela y ternura, con profundo amor.

Le despojó la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, y acarició sus glúteos desnudos lentamente.

Yukimura se aferró a su espalda y contuvo un pequeño gemido; sentía cada parte de las manos de Fubuki sobre él, y suspiró entrecortadamente, mientras se entregaba a él.

Fubuki dirigió su mano derecha a su bragueta, y la bajó lentamente, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la espalda de Yukimura, bajo aquel suéter que aún traía puesto.

-Fubuki-Fubuki. -Susurraba Yukimura empezando a llorar. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y acariciaba desesperado el cabello y nuca de Fubuki.

Fubuki lo tocaba dulcemente, deslizó su mano por entre la cadera y vientre de Yukimura y lentamente descendió hasta su entrepierna. La misma, que estaba empezando a estimularse.

Tomó lentamente aquel miembro y lo acarició poco a poco.

Yukimura exhaló aferrándose a la espalda de Fubuki con todas sus fuerzas y soltando lágrimas cayó de espaldas a la cama, sin dejar de suspirar débilmente.

Fubuki se inclinó y Yukimura lo recibió rodeando su cuello y besando sus labios. Besándose penosa y dulcemente, con tanto amor el uno por el otro; era como si hubiesen alcanzado juntos la plenitud con aquellas muestras de cariño.

Y poco a poco aquellos besos comenzaron a aumentar.

Yukimura mordía los labios de Fubuki, intentando que no se fuesen, al igual que Fubuki; quién comenzaba a agitarse y besaba a Yukimura entre jadeos y mordiscos.

Fubuki soltó sus labios y besó su nariz y rostro. Acariciando su cabello, pasando cada hebra entre sus pálidos dedos, con tanto cuidado y amor; Yukimura lo olía, sentía su delicioso y peculiar olor cerca de él.

Finalmente, Fubuki pegó su nariz a la de Yukimura y ambos cerraron los ojos. Tomó sus muslos, con cuidado, y sin presión o brusquedad, se introdujo lentamente en él.

Yukimura soltó un jadeo y cerró los ojos estremeciéndose. Dejó caer lágrimas de dolor y se aferró a la cama, alzando las piernas flexionadas.

Fubuki besó su cuello, sus oídos, su garganta y barbilla, mientras Yukimura lo abrazaba y se perdía lentamente entre sus caricias.

-Te quiero Fubuki. -Susurró Yukimura sintiéndose desfallecer. -Te quiero, te quiero.

Fubuki besó sus labios, dedicado, completamente enamorado.

Y lentamente empezó a deslizarse, para no hacerle daño.

Yukimura miraba al techo, las lágrimas recorrían su sien, y parpadeaba lentamente. Sentía a Fubuki deslizarse cada vez más rápido, con una fuerza que aumentaba lenta y consistentemente. Suspiró y empezó a sentirlo más que antes.

Fubuki lo sujetaba de los glúteos y se inclinaba para besarle la barbilla, acariciarle el rostro y susurrarle que lo quería.

Al final lo dejó completamente recostado sobre la cama, y lo tomó de las manos; Yukimura lo agarró y las entrelazaron sin soltarlas. Y fue cuando Fubuki empezó a embestirlo con más fuerza.

Yukimura y él empezaron a soltar jadeos cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Ambos lloraban y cerraban los ojos de vez en cuando, con ese semblante de poder desfallecer, enrojecidos y sudando, hasta que se acercaron al éxtasis.

Jadeaban más y más pesadamente, finalmente se soltaron de las manos. Yukimura se estiró y logró aferrarse, temblando, al arco de metal que delimitaba la cama, mientras Fubuki lo tomaba de los muslos y lo alzaba nuevamente.

Lo embestía ahora con toda su fuerza, y Yukimura se dejaba someter completamente.

-¡Fubuki! -Jadeó Yukimura intentando no soltarse. -¡Fubuki! -Gritó sin poder controlar tantas emociones.

Y finalmente, ambos lanzaron un último grito.

Cuando el éxtasis se terminó, y ambos se detuvieron, sin fuerzas.

Yukimura se soltó de los barrotes y exhaló dejando caer sus últimas lágrimas.

Fubuki se dejó caer sobre el pequeño y hermoso pecho de Yukimura.

Y suspiró.

Se salió de Yukimura provocando un último grito en ambos, y se deslizó hacia arriba para abrazarlo.

Yukimura se acurrucó en su pecho y sonrió cerrando los ojos. Fubuki besó su cabeza y lo rodeó intentando protegerlo.

Yukimura se estremeció, suspiró y enroscó con un semblante adorable.

Fubuki se quitó la chaqueta con el brazo que le quedaba libre, y los cubrió a ambos, mientras con el otro, sujetaba el cuerpo de Yukimura.

Besó su cabello y reposó su nariz sobre él; cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

Aquel día murió al comienzo de una inesperada nevada.

Fubuki y Yukimura no lo supieron hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por ahora, yacían dormidos juntos, en el interior de su pequeño hogar.


	5. Zorro de nieve

**_*¡Hola querida lectora! Este es un pequeño y rápido anuncio, es importante que lo leas, quizá pueda ayudarte; de otro modo, no me tomaría un pequeño tiempo para publicarlo antes de algún episodio._**

_Recién existe un sitio que tiene como propósito el dar una especie de asesoría (no podría definirlo como tal, pero va ligado a ello) personal, a la hora de realizar algún fanfic. Son cosas sencillas: Se parte desde la ortografía (si es que así es el caso) hasta cosas más complejas como la narración o el planteamiento correcto de las ideas de la autora._

_Obviamente, se respetan los puntos de vista de la escritora (o escritor) y toda la trama de sus historias. Simplemente es una pequeña guía, tampoco se pretende que la autora haga cuanto se le indique, es opcional, y no pretende cambiar la forma de pensar o de formular ideas de la persona._

_**¿Quién hace estas cosas?** Bueno, otras autoras (ya sea de aquí, de mundo yaoi, etc) son las que se encargan de hacer todas estas cosas. Cada una de ellas tiene un punto de vista y estilo diferente, puedes acudir con quien prefieras y hacerle saber todas tus dudas. Ella revisará tu trabajo y te dirá lo que cree conveniente que puedes añadirle o quitarle._

_Es decisión tuya si aceptas el consejo, o no._

_Si te interesa, envíame un mensaje para darte más información._

_¡Muchas gracias por tu valiosa atención!_

...

**5**

**Pequeño Zorro Blanco Abandonado**

Yukimura casi lo conseguía.

Su técnica definitiva estaría perfeccionada en poco tiempo, y Fubuki estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Dulcemente habían estado juntos un par de semanas, desviviéndose el uno por el otro, a pesar de hacerlo hasta que pasara la hora de escuela, y ambos pudieran huir a su hogar.

Una mañana a comienzos del mes, Fubuki fue mandado llamar.

Yukimura se encontraba en lecciones, y por lo tanto, naturalmente desconocía la situación de su sempai. Más aún, desconocía por completo lo que le aguardaba.

Fubuki recibió una carta, bonita y membretada elegantemente, propia en un sobre beige. Éste abrió el soberbio sello rojo tras ella y la leyó frunciendo el ceño.

Le fue enviada una noche antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal, y fue enviada a su propia casa, a algunos minutos de Hakuren y de su cuartel.

Fubuki entró en la dirección escolar, no muy contento de haber sido mandado llamar.

Al entrar pudo adivinar las intenciones del director, al ver, a un extraño hombre que le hacía compañía.

Y entonces sucedió lo que tanto temía: El Quinto Sector y sus órdenes de hacerse del fútbol de Hakuren.

Fubuki montó en cólera, pero no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer.

Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, fue velozmente al cuartel del bosque, y dejó algo para Yukimura.

Peor fue el entrenamiento a medio día.

Yukimura, parecía especialmente ansioso. Todo su equipo estaba ahí, y deseaba mostrarle a todos su gran desempeño, cuando Fubuki le diese la orden.

Sin embargo, pudo advertir inmediatamente, que aquello no sucedería. Miró entonces al director, aparecerse de pronto en medio de la cancha, justo antes de comenzar la práctica.

Cuando las palabras: "Él será su nuevo entrenador"... resonaron en la cabeza de Yukimura, casi muere de terror. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, empezó a sudar frío y le costaba mucho trabajo respirar.

-Fubuki sempai. ¡¿Dónde está? -Gritó molesto, ocultando inteligentemente su dolor.

-Él no es necesario en Hakuren. -Le respondió el director. -Lo que importa es que ahora el equipo estará preparado para la victoria. Ya no tenemos a un traidor entre nosotros.

-¿Traidor? -Repitió Yukimura aterrado. -Fubuki sempai jamás sería un traidor.

-Con respecto a eso, no pensaría lo mismo si fuera tú. -Le contestó el que ahora era su nuevo entrenador.

Yukimura entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

-Conozco a Fubuki sempai mejor que nadie. -Dijo molesto. -Él no es un traidor, es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. ¡Es mentira!

Ambos hombres echaron a reír estruendosamente.

-Se ha ido, porque sabe que todo terminó. -Habló el director, con semblante serio. -Sabe que no podrá hacer nada, sus planes fracasaron. Está destruido.

Yukimura contuvo la respiración, y abrió los ojos hasta que las cuencas quedaron reducidas a leves fragmentos de piel.

-La intenciones del señor Fubuki eran egoístas y únicamente se dedicaba al equipo por regocijo suyo. -Continuó el director. -Lo que realmente deseaba era perjudicarlo, poner a Hakuren en contra del Quinto Sector y así desaparecería.

"-Simplemente los utilizó.

Yukimura entrecerró los ojos.

-No es cierto, no es verdad. -Dijo Yukimura. -Fubuki sempai jamás-

-Y ahora que el traidor ha desaparecido, podremos jugar fútbol sin alguna clase de preocupación. -Habló su nuevo entrenador, interrumpiendo a Yukimura. -Prefirió huir y abandonarlos, que enfrentar la presión de ceder a sus egoístas intereses.

"-Prefirió dejarlos a su suerte, antes que enfrentar algún castigo.

Yukimura apretó los dientes y echó a correr saliendo del campo, a toda velocidad, aún cuando la nieve intentaba detenerlo. Corrió con respiración agitada rumbo al que era su cuartel.

-¡Fubuki! -Gritó desesperado antes de llegar. -¡Fubuki sempai!

Cuando vislumbró la pequeña cabaña y logró llegar a la puerta, encontró pegado un papel arrugado. Parecía haber sido arrancado de una miserable libreta de apuntes.

Yukimura lo tomó con las manos frías y lo leyó con miedo en los ojos.

_"Yukimura-kun, ¿Sabes? He tenido algunos problemas, al parecer las cosas no han salido como yo tanto hubiese esperado._

_Escribo esto para decirte que tengo que irme, no estoy seguro de regresar. Tengo que irme porque es necesario, de otro modo, bueno, resulta obvio que jamás lo hubiera hecho._

_Quiero disculparme contigo, no puedo decirte nada._

_Sé que llegarás a completar tu técnica, de eso estoy seguro._

_Fubuki._

Yukimura apretó la carta con ambas manos y lanzó un grito. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la nieve y echó a llorar.

Fubuki se había ido, lo había abandonado.

Yukimura lloró sin que le importase que lo escucharan.

Al final del día, y al regresar a casa, se dio cuenta de lo que creyó que debía hacer. Al día siguiente, ocupaba su lugar habitual en el equipo, pero completamente dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de su nuevo entrenador.

Empezó a volverse frío y desesperante. Le detestaban las fallas y continuamente reñía con sus compañeros por considerarlos poco aptos para él. Aquel comportamiento, sin embargo, fue el que tanto aplaudió su entrenador. Deseaba jugadores con carácter, y por ello siempre lo tuvo en alto, como su orgullo.

Yukimura no hacía más que sentir placer de saber que alguien, en vez de practicar con él, lo presumiera y lo felicitara en público. Y entonces comenzó a sentir desprecio hacia Fubuki.

"-Era obvio, él era demasiado sensible conmigo. -Pensaba un día, mientras practicaba solo. Bajo una nevada. -Por eso jamás pude terminar mi técnica con él, quería sabotearme, quería que lo intentara hasta desesperarme.

"Por eso el traidor se largó, porque al final su mentira cayó junto con él.

Tal vez, si Yukimura hubiera sabido algo más de Fubuki, jamás hubiera llegado a pensar de esa manera.

Pero no fue así, Fubuki jamás le mandó alguna carta, una nota, o si quiera un recado. Aquella carta mal hecha era lo último que había dejado.

Yukimura jamás regresó a la cabaña, ahora, cada vez que pensaba en ella lo hacía con desprecio.

Fubuki había abandonado a Yukimura, y Yukimura lo aborrecía.

Un par de meses después, comenzó el torneo del Holy Road, y tras unos cuantos días, llegó el día del partido contra la Secundaria Raimon.

El equipo de Hakuren recibió instrucciones precisas sobre cómo llevar a cabo el partido, y se dispusieron a practicar.

Excepto Yukimura.

Escuchó sin querer que Fubuki había ido a la secundaria Raimon, y ahora estaba con ellos. Algo dentro de él le hizo perder la cabeza.

¡Fubuki! ¡Fubuki estaba en ese mismo lugar! ¿Acaso pretendía sabotearlos utilizando a su oponente?

Pero no era eso.

Yukimura no pudo dejar de pensar en Fubuki, y por ello decidió acompañar a quien fue a Raimon por la noche, y se encontraría con él.

Sin embargo, Yukimura tenía planeado echarle en cara su abandono.

Y cuando se encontraron, cuando Fubuki intentó hablarle y convencerlo, lo único que hizo Yukimura fue despreciarlo.

No ganó nada.

Cuando fueron de regreso, un horrible dolor se apoderó de él.

Fubuki ya sabía lo que él sentía.

Y por eso echó a llorar.

Entonces, de que tal vez existiera una miserable e infinita esperanza, una pequeña probabilidad de que las cosas pudieran ser como antes.

Ahora Yukimura la había destrozado.


	6. A Hakuren

**6**

**A Hakuren**

Cuando el partido llegó, Yukimura tomó demasiado en serio el derrotar a la escuela que Fubuki apoyaba.

Se portaba agresivo y constantemente le lanzaba miradas de odio a quien fuera su sempai. Lo miraba con recelo, esperando que éste le dijera algo.

Pero no sucedió.

Durante el medio tiempo, Yukimura miraba a Fubuki desde la banca y viceversa. Se miraban con ojos entrecerrados, esperando que alguno dejara aquella actitud y entendiera razones.

Claro, que Fubuki era el que de verdad debía ser escuchado.

Peor fue cuando Yukimura le mostró a Fubuki todas las habilidades que había desarrollado en su ausencia, era más un despliegue de dolor que verdaderos deseos de ganar. Se sentía tan herido que quería destruir a Fubuki y hacer que se sintiera mucho peor que él.

La salvación de Fubuki, quien hasta entonces guardaba seriamente sus sentimientos, llegó con el cambio de pensamiento del equipo de Hakuren.

El mismo Yukimura pudo darse cuenta de que el error lo habían cometido ellos.

"-¿Pero acaso podría ser? -Pensaba Yukimura confundido. -¿Que las cosas no pasaran como yo pensaba?.

Miró asustado a Fubuki, y él le respondió asintiendo y le sonrió levemente.

Un dolor se apoderó del corazón de Yukimura.

"-¡Fubuki sempai! -Pensó muerto de dolor. -¡Fubuki sempai solo intentaba protegerme!

Cuando terminó el partido, ambos caminaron lentamente al encuentro del otro.

Se miraron a los ojos, aparentemente tranquilos. Fubuki le extendió la mano, y Yukimura la estrechó.

Se sintió levemente extraño al hacerlo, hacía mucho que no recordaba la piel de Fubuki.

La estrechó y sonrió.

No hubo más.

Yukimura salió de los vestidores y echó a caminar buscando a Fubuki. Deseaba verlo, deseaba hablar con él.

Lo encontró con el entrenador de Raimon, y se detuvo tras una pared. De vez en cuando estiraba la cabeza y miraba lo que pasaba, cuando Endou se fue, y Fubuki permaneció en el oscuro pasillo; fue cuando decidió acercarse.

-Fubuki. -Escuchó éste. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero volteó el cuerpo y miró al muchacho.

Yukimura se acercó penosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Fubuki. Parecía serio, pero no molesto.

Yukimura tragó saliva, herido. No creía ver a Fubuki tan serio con él.

-Yo. -Comenzó a decir. -Lamento mucho lo de la otra noche. -Dijo.

-No hay problema. -Dijo Fubuki sereno. Sin embargo, no sonrió.

Yukimura parpadeó, mirando a Fubuki a los ojos.

Al parecer, él no deseaba hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó Yukimura. -Ahora que el Quinto Sector ha abandonado Hakuren.

-No lo sé todavía. -Dijo Fubuki a secas.

Yukimura prefirió callar.

-Entiendo. -Dijo desanimado. -Hasta luego. -Se dio la vuelta y echó a caminar por donde había llegado.

Fubuki hizo lo mismo, y Yukimura pudo escuchar cómo se alejaba.

Y aceleró el paso echando a llorar.

Había perdido a Fubuki.

-Que estúpido he sido. -Se reprochaba amargamente. -Me ha olvidado, pero es tan obvio. Lo traté mal, lo desprecié.

"Y en todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos, seguramente que me olvidó y ahora está con alguien que no le da tantos problemas.

Estaba sentado a fuera del estadio, sobre una plataforma con plantas, al pie de las escaleras.

Escuchó que alguien salía, pero no prestó mucha atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? -Preguntó una voz que se había detenido a su izquierda.

Yukimura alzó el rostro y miró a Fubuki con ojos llorosos.

-Nada. -Respondió.

-Deberías ir con tu equipo. -Dijo Fubuki. -Seguro que están discutiendo que será de todos ellos.

Y se alejó.

-¡Fubuki no te vayas! -Gritó Yukimura echando a correr, soltando lágrimas amargas.

Abrazó a Fubuki con todas sus fuerzas, y echó a llorar completamente herido.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas otra vez de mi lado! -Gritó muerto de miedo.

Fubuki lo rodeó y lo cuidó lentamente. Una vez que Yukimura sintió nuevamente el bonito calor de Fubuki, fue cuando empezó a tranquilizarse, lenta y penosamente.

-No te vayas. -Dijo Yukimura casi en un susurro. -Por favor.

-No puedo volver a Hakuren. -Dijo Fubuki tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Yukimura, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Bueno, no estaría bien. -Dijo su sempai. -Ya terminé.

-No, yo quiero que estés conmigo. -Dijo Yukimura. -Vuelve, hasta ellos estarían felices de volver a verte.

-Pero ellos no están aquí para decir eso.

-De igual modo, ellos no entenderían.

Fubuki sonrió.

-¿Sabes por qué te dejé? -Preguntó tranquilo.

-El Quinto Sector. -Dijo Yukimura. -Y pensar que llegué a creer que tú ya no me- -Y se detuvo conteniendo el llanto nuevamente. El solo recuerdo de haber despreciado efímeramente a Fubuki, realmente le dolía.

-Yo di pie a que pensaras lo peor de mí. -Dijo Fubuki. -Jamás te hice saber que aún pensaba en ti.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No quería que te sintieras obligado a dejar Hakuren y seguirme. -Fubuki suspiró. -Si te contaba toda la verdad, eras capaz de decirla en frente de todos y si se atrevían a herirte jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

-¿Preferías-preferías que sintiera odio por ti? Antes... Antes de que me hicieran daño. -Yukimura apretó los dientes y abrazó a Fubuki fuertemente. -Eso es demasiado.

-Pero lo haría por ti. -Dijo Fubuki un poco melancólico.

Se separaron finalmente.

-¿Entonces volverás a Hakuren conmigo? -Preguntó Yukimura.

-Debería. -Fubuki sonrió levemente. -Sí, debería.

Se agarraron de la mano, y echaron a caminar sin alguna clase de preocupación.

-Lamento haber descuidado nuestro hogar. -Dijo Yukimura a los pocos minutos.

-No te culpo, debió ser terrible para ti el pasar por todo aquello.

-Seguro que tú la pasaste mucho peor. -Yukimura suspiró. -Alejarte a los pocos minutos de una tormenta, solo.

Fubuki sonrió.

-Afortunadamente todo eso terminó.

De improviso soltó a Yukimura y se agachó, sosteniéndose con ambos pies plantados en la acera y las rodillas flexionadas tal cual una rana.

-Apuesto a que mañana que regresemos a Hokkaido, todo será mucho mejor. -Dijo tomando el brazo izquierdo de su kohai, con enorme dulzura.

Yukimura asintió.

Ambos adelantaron el rostro, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Yukimura bajó un poco el suyo, para besar correctamente a su sempai.

Lentamente, cual si fuera la primera vez. Hacía mucho aquellos labios no se encontraban, y podía sentirse miedo en ambas partes. Al besarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos y empezaron a desdeñarse con amor.

Al terminar, Fubuki besó su frente y sonrió.

-Párate atrás de mi. -Dijo sonriente.

Yukimura asintió sonriendo y obedeció, tomando a Fubuki de los hombros. Fubuki aferró la parte trasera de sus muslos y se puso de pie, con Yukimura a su espalda.

-¿Dónde se está quedando el equipo? -Preguntó Fubuki.

-En un hotel del centro. -Respondió Yukimura. -Tiene un nombre extraño, pero está la dirección en alguna sección amarilla de la parada del autobús.

-Bueno, entonces vamos. -Fubuki sonrió. -El equipo debe saber de una vez que regresaré con ustedes.

La felicidad de Yukimura no pudo estar más completa.

-Y en cuanto a nosotros, ahora toca hacer una técnica nueva. ¿No querrás quedarte solo con ella, cierto? -Le guiñó el ojo derecho y sonrió mostrando sus relucientes y bonitos dientes.

Yukimura echó a reír levemente.

-En marcha, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Y Fubuki comenzó a caminar, con su kohai recargado amorosamente en su espalda


End file.
